Trzej muszkieterowie/II/24
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXIV BACZNOŚĆ, PANOWIE! Jego Eminencja, kardynał, oczekiwał wieści z Anglji, lecz nie nadchodziły inne, prócz złych i groźnych. Chociaż Roszella była osaczona, choć zwycięstwo zdawało się pewne, dzięki ostrożnościom przedsięwziętym, a głównie z powodu tamy morskiej, niedającej przystępu statkom do miasta oblężonego, jednak trwać mogła długo jeszcze. A był to wstyd niemały dla armji królewskiej i niedogodność wielka dla pana kardynała, który nie potrzebował już wprawdzie siać niezgody pomiędzy Ludwikiem XIII i Anną Austrjacką, bo to już było zrobione, lecz musiał godzić pana Bassompierre, poróżnionego z księciem d‘Angoulême. Brat zaś króla, który dowodził oblężeniem przy rozpoczęciu, umył ręce od wszystkiego i pozostawił kardynałowi staranie o doprowadzenie go do końca. Miasto Roszella, pomimo niesłychanej wytrwałości komendanta, buntowało się potrosze, okazując chęć poddania; komendant kazał powywieszać wichrzycieli bez sądu. Środek ten ochłodził zapalone głowy i nakłonił mieszkańców do wytrwania, pomimo widma śmierci głodowej. Śmierć ta wydała im się mniej gwałtowną, niż zgon na szubienicy. Ze swej strony, od czasu do czasu, oblegający chwytali wysłańców z Roszelli, wyprawianych do Buckinghama, lub szpiegów tegoż, starających się dostać do oblężonego miasta. W jednym jak w drugim wypadku, sprawa kończyła się szybko: „Na szubienicę!“ mówił kardynał i proces skończony. Zapraszano zwykle króla na ceremonje wieszania. Jego Królewska Mość przybywał słaby i omdlewający i obierał najlepsze miejsce dla przypatrzenia się operacji. To go rozrywało nieco podczas długiego oblężenia, lecz nudził się pomimo to śmiertelnie i ciągle mówił o powrocie do Paryża. Dosyć, że gdyby zbrakło było wysłańców i szpiegów, Jego Eminencja z całą pomysłowością swoją, znalazłby się w wielkim kłopocie. Czas upływał jednakże, a roszelanie się trzymali; ostatni szpieg, jakiego pojmano, niósł list do Buckinghama. W liście tym pisano, że miastu grozi zagłada; lecz zamiast pisać: „Jeżeli nie dacie nam pomocy przed upływem dwóch tygodni, poddamy się bezwarunkowo“, pisano po prostu: „Jeżeli nie przyjdziecie przed upływem dwuch tygodni, pomrzemy wszyscy z głodu“. Roszelanie całą nadzieję pokładali w Buckinghamie. Książę był ich Mesjaszem. Widoczne było, że, gdyby się przekonali, iż nie mogą rachować na Buckinghama, wraz z tą nadzieją i odwaga ich rozchwiałaby się. Czekali też niecierpliwie wiadomości z Anglji, któreby doniosły, że Buckingham już idzie. Kwestja zdobycia miasta szturmem, rozbierana powielekroć na radzie królewskiej, odrzucana była zawsze. Naprzód dlatego, że Roszella uchodziła za niezdobytą, następnie kardynał pomimo wszystko, co o nim mówiono, wiedział doskonale, iż konieczność rozlewu krwi w tem spotkaniu, gdzie Francuz miał walczyć z Francuzem, była czynem, cofającym politykę o lat sześćdziesiąt, a kardynał w owej epoce uchodził za człowieka postępowego. Rzeczywiście, rabunek Roszelli i wymordowanie trzech do czterech tysięcy hugonotów, którzyby się dali zabić, nie ustępując, przypomniałyby zanadto w roku 1628 rzeź Świętego Bartłomieja z roku 1572. W dodatku ostateczny ten środek, jakiemu król, dobry katolik, nie miał nic do zarzucenia, upadał zawsze, zbijany argumentem dowódców oblężenia: „Roszella jest niezdobyta, można ją wziąć jedynie głodem“. Kardynał nie mógł się opędzić złym przeczuciom z powodu milady, i on zrozumiał okrutny charakter tej kobiety, która raz pełzała, jak wąż, to znów groźna była, jak lwica. Miałażby go zdradzić?... a może umarła?... Znał ją bowiem dosyć, by wiedzieć, że czy z nim trzyma, czy jest przeciw niemu, czy jako przyjaciółka, czy jako wróg, nie siedziałaby spokojnie bez przyczyny. Lecz skąd biorą się przeszkody?... Tego nie mógł się domyśleć. Zresztą miał podstawę, by liczyć na nią: odgadywał w przeszłości tej kobiety straszne tajemnice, jakie tylko pod cieniem jego purpury ukryć się mogły, i czuł dobrze, że była mu oddana dlatego, że czuła się bezpieczna pod tak wszechwładną opieką. Postanowił prowadzić wojnę sam, nie oglądając się na pomoc obcą. Budował w dalszym ciągu sławną tamę, mającą za cel ogłodzenie Roszelli. Zwrócił wzrok na nieszczęśliwe miasto, zamykające w swych murach tyle zapału i tyle bohaterstwa, a, przywodząc na pamięć słowa Ludwika XI, poprzednika swego w polityce, jak on sam był poprzednikiem Robespierra, powtarzał maksymę kuma Tristanowego; „Dziel, a będziesz panował“. Henryk IV, oblegając Paryż, kazał ciskać przez mury miasta chleb i żywność; kardynał kazał rzucać świstki papieru, na których wystawiał Roszellanom, iż postępowanie ich dowódców jest egoistyczne i barbarzyńskie. Wodzowie mieli zboża poddostatkiem, a nie dzielili się z nikim. Przyjęli za zasadę, że nic nie znaczy śmierć kobiet, dzieci i starców, niech tylko ludzie zdatni do obrony murów będą silni i zdrowi. Dotychczas, bądź przez poświęcenie, bądź przez niemożność przeciwdziałania, maksyma ta, nie będąc uznana ogólnie, przeszła jednakże z teorji w praktykę; kartki rzucane zachwiały ją teraz. Na kartkach było wypisane, że dzieci, kobiety i starcy, którym pozwalano z głodu umierać, są to dzieci, żony i ojcowie obrońców miasta. Słuszneby zatem było, aby rozdzielano równo pożywienie, i w jednakowem położeniu, jednakową zasadę wogóle przyjęto. Odezwy te odniosły oczekiwany skutek: skłoniły znaczną liczbę mieszkańców do pojedyńczego porozumienia się z armją królewską. Lecz w chwili, gdy kardynał ujrzał już owoce swego pomysłu i radował się, że go użył, jeden z mieszkańców Roszelli zdołał prześlizgnąć się przez straże królewskie, a Bóg jeden wie tylko, jakim cudownym sposobem, tak wielka była czujność Bassompierra, Schomberga i księcia d‘Angoulême, pilnowanych znów przez kardynała. Otóż jeden z mieszkańców Roszelli, powtarzamy, dostał się do miasta, a powracał z Portsmouth, i opowiedział oblężonym, jako widział tam wspaniałą flotę, gotową rozwinąć żagle w przeciągu kilku dni. Co więcej, Buckingham zawiadomił prezydenta miasta, iż nakoniec wielka liga przeciw Francji doszła do skutku, a państwo całe jednocześnie zajęte zostanie przez armje: angielską, cesarską i hiszpańską. List ten odczytywano na placach publicznych, kopje rozlepiano po rogach ulic, a ci nawet, którzy zaczęli rokować z królewskimi, zerwali układy, postanawiając czekać pomocy, tak szumnie zapowiedzianej. Niespodziewane te wypadki popsuły szyki Richelieumu i zmusiły go wbrew woli do zwrócenia oczu na drugi brzeg kanału, w stronę, gdzie działała milady. W tymże czasie, wolna od wzruszeń i kłopotów swego prawdziwego dowódcy, armja królewska pędziła wesołe życie. Nie brakło żywności w obozie, a tembardziej pieniędzy; pułki rywalizowały w zuchwalstwie i wybrykach wesołości. Łapać szpiegów, wieszać ich, robić hazardowne wycieczki na tamę lub na morze; obmyślać szalone projekty i wykonywać z zimną krwią, takie były zajęcia, skracające armji długie dnie; długie nietylko dla oblężonych, trawionych głodem i niepokojem, lecz i dla kardynała, który ich ściskał blokadą, jak obręczą żelazną, aby nie dopuścić pomocy, ani posiłków. Czasami, gdy kardynał, zawsze na koniu, jak ostatni z żandarmów, wodził zamyślony wzrok po fortyfikacjach, postępujących nie tak szybko, jak pragnął, które wznosili pod jego rozkazami inżynierowie, zwołani z całej Francji, i gdy przy takim objeździe napotkał muszkietera z kompanji pana de Tréville, zbliżał się i patrzył pilnie na niego, a, poznawszy, że to nie jeden z czterech towarzyszy, zapuszczał gdzieindziej bystry wzrok i myśl potężną. Pewnego dnia, toczony śmiertelną nudą, straciwszy nadzieję układów z oblężonem miastem, bez żadnej wieści z Anglji, kardynał wyjechał z obozu bez celu, jedynie w towarzystwie Cahusaca i La Houdinièra, a, postępując wzdłuż brzegów morskich, marzył, wpatrując się w ogrom oceanu. Jadąc tak wolno, stanął na wzgórzu, z wysokości którego ujrzał poza płotem siedmiu ludzi, wyciągniętych na piasku, a dokoła nich próżne butelki. Czterej z nich, byli to nasi muszkieterowie, oczekujący widocznie na głośne czytanie listu, jaki jeden z nich tylko co odebrał. Musiał list ten być bardzo ważny, skoro skłonił ich do porzucenia kart i kości, leżących nieopodal na bębnie. Trzech ludzi było zajętych odkorkowywaniem ogromnej butelki wina z Collioure; byli to służący tych panów. Kardynał, jak wspomnieliśmy, był w złem usposobieniu, a wtedy nic go tak nic gniewało, jak wesołość innych. Dziwne miał uprzedzenie, że to, co go gniewa i martwi, sprawia otaczającym przyjemność. Skinął więc na la Houdinièra i Cahusaca, by się zatrzymali, sam zaś zsiadł z konia i podsunął się do wesołej kompanji, bardzo mu podejrzanej, w nadziei, że piasek stłumi odgłos kroków, a płot osłoni go, i że pochwyci choć kilka słów rozmowy, jak się zdawało interesującej nadzwyczaj. Gdy był już o dziesięć kroków, rozpoznał narzecze gaskońskie, a ponieważ wiedział już, że to muszkieterowie, nie wątpił, iż trzech z pomiędzy nich są to, jak ich nazywano, nierozłączni, to jest: Athos, Porthos i Aramis. Łatwo pojąć, jak pragnął usłyszeć, o czem rozmawiają. Oczy mu dziwnym zaświeciły blaskiem i, jak kot, skradał się do płotu. Nie pochwycił jeszcze słowa, gdy naraz odezwał się dźwięczny głos, zwracający uwagę muszkieterów. — Baczność, oficer nadchodzi! — zawołał Grimaud. — Odzywasz się, głupcze jakiś? — rzekł Athos, unosząc się na łokciu i wzrokiem piorunując Grimauda. Grimaud nie dodał ani słowa, wskazał tylko palcem w kierunku kardynała i jego eskorty. Muszkieterowie zerwali się na nogi i skłonili się z szacunkiem. Kardynał pienił się ze złości. — Panowie muszkieterowie — rzekł — każą się pilnować, jak widzę! Czyżby się bali napadu Anglików?... lub też prości muszkieterowie uważają się za wyższych oficerów? — Eminencjo — odparł Athos, on jeden bowiem zachował zimną krew w tym wypadku — Eminencjo, muszkieterowie, gdy nie są na służbie, piją i grają w kości, a wtedy są oficerami wyższymi dla swych lokajów. — Lokaje! — mruczał kardynał — którzy mają rozkaz ostrzegać panów o zbliżeniu kogokolwiek, to nie są lokaje, to poprostu warta. — Wasza Eminencja ma jednak dowód, iż gdyby nie ta ostrożność, bylibyśmy narażeni na niemożność złożenia mu uszanowania i podziękowania za to, iż raczył d‘Artagnana do nas przyłączyć. D‘Artagnanie, ty, któryś właśnie pragnął wyrazić swą wdzięczność Eminencji, zbliż się i korzystaj ze sposobności. Wszystko to wypowiedziane zostało z powagą i zimną krwią, odznaczającą Athosa w chwilach niebezpieczeństwa, a razem z wyszukaną grzecznością, dającą mu pozór godności iście królewskiej. D‘Artagnan wyjąkał parę słów podzięki, które zamarły mu na ustach, pod groźnem spojrzeniem kardynała. — Wszelako, moi panowie — ciągnął kardynał, nie odstępując od myśli pierwotnej i nie zważając, co Athos mówi — nie lubię ja, aby prości żołnierze, dlatego, że służą w pułku uprzywilejowanym, udawali wielkich panów; karność wojskowa jest dla nich taką samą jak dla wszystkich. Athos pozwolił kardynałowi skończyć, a, skłaniając głowę na znak zgody, zaczął mówić: — Eminencjo, nie zapomnieliśmy karności wojskowej. Nie będąc dziś na służbie, sądziliśmy, iż wolno nam zabawić się według upodobania. Gdybyśmy jednak mieli szczęście otrzymać polecenie osobiste waszej Eminencji, gotowi jesteśmy do posłuszeństwa natychmiast. Widzi Wasza dostojność — mówił dalej Athos, marszcząc brwi, albowiem ten rodzaj indagacji poczynał go niecierpliwić — iż, aby gotowymi być na wypadek alarmu, jesteśmy tu z bronią nawet. Wskazał na cztery muszkiety, ustawione obok bębna z kartami i kośćmi. — Wasza dostojność raczy wierzyć — dodał d‘Artagnan — pośpieszylibyśmy na Jego spotkanie, gdybyśmy przypuszczali, że to on zbliża się ku nam z tak małą eskortą. Kardynał gryzł usta ze złości. — Czy wiecie, panowie, — rzekł — na co wyglądacie tak zawsze razem, uzbrojeni i strzeżeni przez lokajów? wyglądacie na spiskowców. — O! co do tego Wasza Eminencja ma rację — odezwał się Athos — spiskujemy, jak to już można było widzieć, lecz przeciw Roszelanom jedynie. — O! panowie umiecie politykować!... — rzekł kardynał, marszcząc brwi — znalazłoby się w waszych głowach dużo rzeczy, o których nie wiemy, gdyby można tam czytać, jak to wy czytaliście ten list, schowany za mojem nadejściem. Athosowi krew uderzyła do twarzy, przystąpił do kardynała i rzekł: — Zdaje się, iż rzeczywiście podejrzewasz nas, Eminencjo, i że podlegamy prawdziwej indagacji, jeżeli tak, to niech Wasza wielebność raczy powiedzieć, o co chodzi, a będziemy przynajmniej wiedzieli, czego się trzymać. — A gdyby to było badanie?... — odparł kardynał — nie tacy, jak wy, podlegali mu, panie Athosie, i musieli odpowiadać. — Mówiłem już, Eminencjo, racz pytać, gotowi jesteśmy odpowiadać. — Co to był za list, który miałeś czytać panie Aramisie, a który schowałeś? — List od kobiety, Eminencjo. — O! pojmuję — rzekł kardynał — trzeba być dyskretnym z taką korespondencją; jednakże można ją pokazać spowiednikowi, a wiecie zapewne, że ja otrzymałem święcenia. — Eminencjo — odezwał się Athos ze spokojem tem straszniejszym, iż głowę narażał, tak odpowiadając — list od kobiety, lecz nie nosi podpisu ani Marion de Lorme ani pani d‘Auigillon. Kardynał zbladł śmiertelnie, oczy mu dziko zabłysły, odwrócił się, niby chcąc coś rozkazać La Houdinièrowi i Cahusacowi. Athos widział to poruszenie i posunął się do muszkietów, na które trzech przyjaciół patrzyło już z minami ludzi, jacy nie dadzą się wziąć łatwo. Kardynał był samotrzeć; muszkieterów razem z lokajami było siedmiu; pomyślał zatem, że partja nierówna, tembardziej, iż miał to przekonanie, że Athos i jego towarzysze spiskują rzeczywiście; nagłym więc zwrotem opanował gniew i roześmiał się wesoło. — No, no — zawołał — jesteście mężni młodzieńcy, zuchwali przy blasku słońca, wierni w ciemnościach; dobrze jest być strzeżonym, jeżeli drugich strzeże się uczciwie. Panowie, pamiętam tę noc, kiedyście mnie przeprowadzali do Czerwonego Gołębnika; gdyby było jakie niebezpieczeństwo na drodze, w którą się udaję, prosiłbym, abyście ze mną jechali, lecz, ponieważ nie mam się czego obawiać, zostańcie, gdzie jesteście, dokończcie butelek i listu waszego. Adieu, panowie. Dosiadł konia, podanego przez Cahusaca, pożegnał ich ręką i odjechał. Młodzi ludzie, stojąc nieruchomo, ścigali go wzrokiem i milczeli, aż im znikł z oczu. Następnie spojrzeli po sobie. Wszyscy mieli miny przerażone, czuli dobrze, iż pomimo łaskawego pożegnania kardynał odjechał z furją w duszy. Athos tylko uśmiechał się wzgardliwie. A gdy kardynał już nie mógł ich słyszeć: — Grimaud za późno nas ostrzegł!... — zawołał Porthos, chcąc na kimś wywrzeć złość swoją. Grimaud chciał się tłómaczyć. Athos położył palec na ustach i Grimaud zamilkł. — Aramisie, czy byłbyś list oddał?... — zapytał d‘Artagnan. — Byłem zdecydowany — odrzekł Aramis głosem słodziutkim — gdyby zażądał był listu, podać mu jedną rękę a drugą przebić go szpadą na wylot. — Spodziewałem się tego — rzekł Athos — i stanąłem pomiędzy nim a tobą. Kardynał jest nieostrożny bardzo, odzywając się w ten sposób do ludzi; możnaby myśleć, że miał jedynie w życiu do czynienia z kobietami i dziećmi. — Kochany Athosie — rzekł d‘Artagnan — podziwiam cię, lecz pomimo to, my nie mieliśmy racji... — Jakto! my racji nie mieliśmy! — przerwał Athos. — Czyjeż to powietrze, którem oddychamy? Czyj ocean, na który patrzymy? Czyj piasek, na którym leżeliśmy? Do kogo należy list twojej kochanki? Czy do kardynała? Na honor, człowiek ten wyobraża sobie, iż świat cały do niego należy. Staliście teraz, jąkając się, osłupieli, upokorzeni, jak przed Bogiem; rzecby można, że Bastylję ujrzeliście lub że Meduza w kamienie was zamieniła. Kochasz kobietę, którą kardynał kazał uwięzić, chcesz ją wydostać z rąk jego; jest to partja, jaką rozgrywasz z Jego Eminencją: ten list, to twoje atu; pocóż pokazywać atu przeciwnikowi? tak się nie robi. Niech sam odgadnie, i owszem! O!... my odgadujemy doskonale jego zamiary. — W rzeczy samej, bardzo rozsądnie to powiedziałeś, Athosie — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — Niechże nie będzie więcej mowy o całem zdarzeniu i niech Aramis czyta list kuzynki, od miejsca, w którem kardynał nam przerwał. Aramis wyjął list z kieszeni, towarzysze przysunęli się, a lokaje zajęli się napowrót butelką z winem. — Przeczytałeś zaledwie parę wierszy, zacznij od początku — rzekł d‘Artagnan. „Kochany kuzynku! „Zdecydowana jestem jechać do Stenay, gdzie siostra moja umieściła naszą kuzynkę w klasztorze karmelitek. Biedne dziecko, pogodziło się z losem, przekonana jest bowiem, że tam tylko znajdzie zbawienie duszy. Sądzę jednakże, jeżeli nasze interesy familijne ułożą się po myśli, wtedy powróci ona do tych, których tak bardzo kocha, tembardziej, iż wie o tem, że myślą o niej bezustannie. Oczekując tej zmiany, niebardzo się martwi, pragnie jedynie listu od narzeczonego. Wiem, że ten rodzaj kontrabandy z trudnością przechodzi kraty klasztorne; lecz dałam ci już dowód zręczności w tej mierze, drogi kuzynku, i teraz podejmę się z ochotą zlecenia. Siostra moja zasyła ci podziękowanie za twoją stałą o niej pamięć. Miała bardzo przykre chwile do przebycia; lecz uspokoiła się nakoniec trochę, wysłała bowiem wiernego sługę tam, dokąd wiesz, aby pilnował jej interesów. Adieu, kochany kuzynku, pisz do nas, jak możesz najczęściej, to jest, gdy będziesz miał pewność, że listy twoje dojdą rąk naszych. Całuję cię serdecznie.  Marya Michon“. — O! ileż ja ci zawdzięczam, drogi Aramisie! — zawołał d‘Artagnan. — Kochana moja Konstancja! mam nakoniec o niej wiadomość; żyje, jest bezpieczna w klasztorze, jest w Stenay! Athosie, powiedz mi gdzie leży Stenay? — Kilka mil od granicy Alzacji, w Lotaryngji; jak tylko oblężenie się skończy, możemy wybrać się w te okolice... — Niedługo to nastąpi, mam nadzieję — odezwał się Porthos — dziś rano powieszono szpiega, który zeznał, że Roszelczycy zjadają już skórę z trzewików. Przypuśćmy, że, zjadłszy skórę, wezmą się do podeszew to niedługo nie pozostanie im nic innego, jak zjadać się wzajemnie. — Biedni głupcy! — rzekł Athos, wypróżniając szklankę doskonałego Bordeaux, które choć nie posiadało w owej epoce sławy dzisiejszej, niemniej na nią zasługiwało. — Nieszczęśliwi, bezrozumni! jak gdyby religja katolicka nie była najkorzystniejszą i najprzyjemniejszą ze wszystkich wyznań! A jednak — dodał, smakując z upodobaniem wino — to dzielni ludzie... Aramisie, co ty u djabła robisz? — ciągnął Athos — chowasz ten list do kieszeni? — Trzeba go spalić — rzekł d‘Artagnan — a nawet kto wie, czy pan kardynał nie ma sposobu wygrzebywania tajemnicy z popiołów? — Z pewnością go posiada — odparł Athos. — Cóż zatem chcesz zrobić z tym listem? zapytał Porthos. — Zbliż się, Grimaud — zawołał Athos. Grimaud wstał i słuchał. — Za karę, że odezwałeś się bez pozwolenia, mój przyjacielu, zjesz natychmiast ten kawałek papieru; następnie w nagrodę usługi, jakąś nam oddał, wypijesz tę oto szklankę wina. Masz najpierw list; dalej! gryź prędko. Grimaud uśmiechnął się i z oczami utkwionemi w szklankę, którą Athos winem napełnił, pożuł papier i połknął go... — Brawo, panie Grimaud! — rzekł Athos, — teraz bierz i pij; możesz nie dziękować. Grimaud w cichości połykał Bordeaux, lecz wzrok, wzniesiony w niebo, bardziej był wymowny przez cały czas miłego zajęcia. — A teraz, — rzekł Athos, — jeżeli tylko panu kardynałowi nie przyjdzie dowcipna myśl otworzenia żołądka Grimaudowi, to, jak mi się zdaje, możemy być prawie spokojni. Przez ten czas Jego Eminencja odbywał dalej samotną przejażdżkę, mrucząc pod wąsami: — Ci ludzie muszą do mnie należeć; muszą, stanowczo!